Hybrid Chronicles
by LucarioLover2488
Summary: This story will involves episodes and movies of HTTYD and Riders of Berk but instead of dragons, they'll be hybrids! Contains Spoilers! Main Pairings: Toothcup, Hooklout, Stormstrid. Don't like, Don't read. Slightly M-ish (?) 1) Gift of The Hybrids


**This is based on **_**Gift of the Night Fury**_**. If you haven't watch it, I consider watch it now unless you want spoilers.**

**Because I see a lot of fanfics that involves the plot being the movies itself like genderbend versions and such, I decided to make a hybrid version!**

**But seeing as how the movie is a **_**long**_** one and it's nearly Christmas, I decided to start small: The Hybrid Chronicles.**

**And the opening chapter would be this chapter!**

**Kuro: Obviously.**

**== Anyways, I do not own HTTYD, its characters or the plot itself (at least most of the parts.)**

**So I give you, the fellow readers of Toothcup and fans of HTTYD everywhere, the story version fit for our favorite rider and our favorite dragon: Hiccup and Toothless!**

**Kuro and Mii-kun: HTTYD and the characters belongs to Cressida Cowell, the movie version of them being created by the great Dean Deblois and the plot belonging to one of his works.**

**Me: And without further ado, Merry Early Christmas, everyone.**

**10, 578 words**

**Summary for this chapter: **_**The dragons and Vikings, now living together in peace, have begun their first holiday together known as Snoggletog. But when the dragons and hybrids suddenly went up and left, the holiday might have various turns of events…**_

* * *

><p><em>This is Berk, boasting the kind of balmy, fun-in-the-sun climate that will give you frostbite on your spleen. The one upside is our annual holiday. We call it…<em>

_Snoggletog. Why we chose such a stupid name remains a mystery. But with the war long over…_

"Hiccup, get up!"

_And dragons living amongst us, this year's Snoggletog…_

"Hiccup!" The roof on Hiccup's home starts to create creaking noises as the weight above it gets heavier and heavier. _RAWRRRR!_

_Promises to be one to remember._

"Ok, ok! I'm coming!" Hiccup responds with shuteyes before sitting up, groping the air for the helmet hanging on one of his bedpost. He grabs it and puts it on before getting out of bed to join his excited dragon/lover outside. It's always the same day for him and his hybrid: Toothless gets up, jumps on the roof, wakes Hiccup up, go flying for a while, comes back for something big or peaceful, do the usual chores, helps his dad out a little, prevent the twins from destruction and then go to sleep to do it all again.

When he steps out of the front door of his house, he yawns, releasing a white fog that indicates just how cold the temperature is, and rubs his eyes before walking around his beloved hut. He stares at the pale man on the roof. He has large black wings on his back, a long, black tail, toxic-colored eyes and black shoulder-length hair, wearing only pants and sheepskin shoes, despite the cold, winter day.

"You're late." The stranger said, staring at him with excitement in his eyes.

"Well good morning, Mr. Bossy."

The black-haired man grins and carefully stands up, making little 'rah rah rah' sound that's similar to a laughing dragon. Hiccup mimics before continuing to walk around the house.

"Do you always have to wake me up so early to go flyINGGGGG!" His metal leg comes in contact with the frozen ice on the ground, causing him to slip before he can finish the last word. The black-haired teen gets off the roof and catches Hiccup before he can fall to the ice. He picks him up by the torso before letting his feet land safely onto solid ground. Hiccup looks down and kicks his metal leg against the little snow. "Stupid leg."

"You alright, Hiccup?" He asks with concern and glances at the leg before seeing those emerald eyes he loves so much.

"Thanks, buddy. I'm OK." Hiccup reassures and smiles. Toothless sighs with relief before a grin breaks out of his face.

"Then can we fly now?"

"Yeah, we can go flying now." Just as Hiccup hugs him, the toxic-eyed male lets out a burp, making Hiccup recoil as well as try to remove the stench in the air.

"Eww! Eww! What?! Argh! Eww!" Hiccup groans before the cause of the smell chuckles and pulls the brunette tight, placing a soft kiss on the cheek. Hiccup lets out a melodious laugh. "Toothless!"

_~Break~_

A Night Fury flies out of the sky, spinning a bit before spreading its wings and fly straight ahead with Hiccup on its back.

"Come on! Let's see what you got today!" Hiccup cheers on before Toothless dives down to the wide sea in front of a cliff face, the yell of excitement echoes through the atmosphere before Toothless spread his wings again at the end up of the mountain to fly towards an arch-like pathway.

"Yeah! Ok, you ready?" Hiccup asks Toothless before unhooking his metal leg from its specially designed stirrup, making the tail retract to its flightless form. Toothless lets out a surprised sound. "Easy…" Hiccup said as he crouches on the back of his dragon. They head for a small, rocky arch and just before they hit it, Hiccup jumps over the snowy-coated arch with Toothless going under it. He manages to get over it and find himself on the back of black scales again, quickly placing his metal foot into its stirrup with a victorious shout.

"Yes! Finally!"

_~Back in Berk~_

The village are hustling and bustling with Vikings preparing for their winter holiday. Gobber stands in front of one of the large huts, shouting commands for setting the decorations.

"Here?"

"Yes, yes…No, no! That one a wee bit higher!" He said to the lady holding a decorated axe and riding a greenish Gronckle.

"Here?"

"There! Ah, that's the spot!"

The female Viking lifts the decoration to the requested spot. "Alright!"

Stoick comes behind his best friend and pats him on the back, getting the blacksmith's attention. Nearby, a little kid dressed up as a green Gronckle shouts 'Roar!', earning a brown Gronckle's roar in return. The little kid laughs before running off, letting the Gronckle chase him for the fun.

Fishlegs watches his Gronckle chase the child, saying. "Atta girl, Meatlug."

Near a wooden tree-like structure is Astrid with her own dragon, Stormfly. She picks up two shields, looking at Stormfly with a facial of glee.

"Are you ready, girl?"

The blue Deadly Nadder prepares her spike and with a small grunt, Astrid throws the shield into the air. Stormfly whips her tail, shooting her spikes to stab three shields onto the tree without a miss.

"By Odin's beard, Gobber," Stoick says in amazement as he and the one-handed man walks around the tree. "Vikings spending the winter holiday with dragons! What would the fathers say?"

"They'd think we'd lost our minds." Gobber comments with a humorous smile on his face. Stoick laughs at the answer and turns to his people and dragons when he stands in front of the tree.

"Well done! Well done. All of you!" He congratulates. "I never thought I'd live to see this day."

Stormfly turns into a radiant beauty with long, light blue hair and yellow eyes, light blue wings spread behind her back and a tail wrapping around one of the legs of her rider. She's dressed in a white shirt with black shoulder pads, a blue skirt and sheepskin boots made out of the same fabric as the Vikings. Stormfly smiles and leaves a light kiss on her rider's temple, earning a smile from Astrid, who returns with a loving hug towards her dragon.

"Peace on the island of Berk. This will surely be the greatest holiday, we've ever seen!"

The Vikings and dragons cheer with joy at their success but that soon becomes short when a roar spreads throughout the village.

"What the…?"

All the dragons raise their head from hearing the roar, their eyes turning into slits.

Stormfly groans and grips her head before reacting to the roar as well, looking up with silted-eyes as she transform into her dragon form.

"Stormfly?" Astrid asks worriedly. Meatlug reacts the same way and when everyone looks up, millions of dragons are flying in the sky, heading for the same direction with different calls emitting from each of them.

"What in Thor's name?" Gobber asks in surprise before they all turn to their right, looking at the top of a nearby hut. A red Monstrous Nightmare lets out a loud roar and soon enough, the dragons begin to follow the horde in the sky.

"Come back! What are you doing?" Snotlout shouts towards the dragons, hanging onto the wooden dragon's head of one of the huts by its mouth.

Fishlegs lets out a yelp. "Meatlug!"

Everyone looks around them, more dragons taking off to leave the village.

"What's going on?"

"What's happening?"

Astrid scans the area around her for a bit before asking the question everyone wonders. "Where's Hiccup?"

Not far away, Hiccup and Toothless flies into the clouds. Hiccup looks at his dragon. "What do you say, bud? Wanna go again?" He pats on Toothless's side, earning a growl of agreement. When Hiccup looks up, his eyes widen with shock. "Woah!"

Without noticing, they have head towards the large masses of dragons flying their way, most of them getting out of the duo's way.

"Wooooaaaaaahhh!" Hiccup shouts in surprise while Toothless effectively dodges the incoming dragons. "Woah! Woah! Woah!" Hiccup keeps his head down, keeping his eyes straight ahead. Unfortunately, a Deadly Nadder knocks the helmet off Hiccup's head with one of his wings. Hiccup reaches up to find it, only to realize the item isn't there anymore. "Oh no, my helmet!"

Hiccup looks behind him and true enough, the helmet is falling into the sea below. Toothless looks back, noticing how important the item is to Hiccup, lets out an astonished sound and dives for it with as much speed as he can muster.

"Whoaaaa!" Hiccup grabs onto the saddle and he says as loud as his dragon can hear. "Toothless, no, no, no! No, no, no!" The dragon didn't hear him. "Whoa, whoa, wait! Toothless, _stop_!"

Toothless tilts his head to look at his rider over his shoulder before spreading his wings and flap them to stop their dive.

"We'll get it back later, bud." Hiccup assures him before looking at the direction of his homeland. "We need to get back and find out what's going on."

Toothless looks around the water before looking at his rider with a silent cooperation, letting out a small roar and turning around to fly back to Berk.

"What's the matter? Where are you going?" One of the Vikings at Berk said to a Monstrous Nightmare, watching in futile as it flies off to join the rest.

Astrid turns around and runs towards that direction. "No, no, no, don't leave, Stormfly! Don't go! Stormfly!" She cries out for her lover but it was useless. The Deadly Nadder flies to join the herd.

Toothless lands onto the surface of Berk and Hiccup hurriedly gets off Toothless's saddle. "Astrid!"

"Hiccup!" The blonde girl said in surprise and worry. She heads towards the brunette. "What's going on? Where are they going?"

After she gestures to the flying group, more Vikings begin to advance towards Hiccup. Soon enough, he was bombarded with questions he has no answer to.

"Why did they leave?"

"What's happening?!"

"Will they ever come back?!"

"Stop, please!" Hiccup tries to calm the crowd but they continue to panic.

"Calm down!" The loud yell of his father stops the villagers from their questions. Stoick makes his way to his son, saying to his people. "Give him a chance to speak!" He looks around before looking at his son with a question of his own. "Hiccup, where are all the dragons going?"

Hiccup looks away briefly before facing his father in the eyes. "Dad, I don't know…"

His father sighs in disappointment before they hear a roar. They look behind Hiccup to find Toothless speaking to Stormfly about something but after a while, Stormfly leaves to join the rests, leaving Toothless to stare at the fleeing horde.

The Vikings look at each other with Hiccup thinking what has happen to the dragons of his beloved village.

_~Break~_

At the Great Hall, Vikings have gathered around to discuss the situation in their hands. Many were in distress.

"Where'd they go?!" One of the Vikings says. Another says in disappointment. "Snoggletog is ruined!"

"It's not ruined!" Stoick protests. He stands up to the wooden steps around the large fire pit. "We're Vikings! We've been perfectly happy celebrating without dragons for generations! And there's no reason we can't do it again! Now we don't know where they've gone off to. But we have to have faith that they'll be back again soon. Am I right?"

"You're right!" Stoick looks to the side to find Gobber with shiny bells and baubles on his only good hand and helmet. "We _are_ Vikings! We're tough!" He raises his shiny bell prosthetic arm, notices what he's holding and covered in and adds. "Most of the time."

The young riders sigh and walk out of the hall, most depressed by the loss of their dragons and lovers as Gobber tries to cheer everyone up by singing some of their Snoggletog songs.

Walking through the Viking houses, Ruffnut begins talking about the meeting. "That was depressing."

"I know." Astrid said in discontent. "I was looking forward to spending the holiday with Stormfly."

"Planning to pop the cherry already?"

Astrid growls as well as blush at Ruffnut's tease. "Shut up."

Tuffnut notices the whistling sound next to him and finds Fishlegs merrily whistling as if he has forgotten the depression of _his_ lost mate.

"What are you so happy about? Don't you miss Meatlug?"

"Me?" Fishlegs stops with his voice slightly caught. He turns to his friends, realization apparent on his face. "Oh, yeah." He clears his throat and starts to sob and wipes the 'tears' off his face. "I miss her so much." He says unconvincingly and when he can feel the strange looks he's receiving from his friends, he covers his face. "Well, good night!" He quickly went off to his home as fast as he could and leave his friends suspicious and confused.

Astrid gasps. "I've got an idea!" She walks forward and turns to the curious riders with a light bulb shining on her head (not literally). "Let's come up with a bunch of _new_ holiday traditions. You know, to bury the sadness!"

When she finishes it with a smile, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut groan, unimpressed. Astrid turns to Hiccup and gestures him to help her out, to which he did.

"Actually, Astrid might be onto something."

"Easy for you to say. Toothless can't go anywhere without you." The truth knocks into Hiccup's mind as Tuffnut gestures to Toothless in his hybrid form looking out the horizon almost frantically at a nearby cliff in their view.

"Must be nice." Ruffnut adds to her brother's previous words before the rest of the group moves along, letting Hiccup think on what must be done.

_~The Next Day~_

The dragons have yet to return. Because of their disappearance, the Vikings have been trying their hardest to bring the holiday spirit back up. Three children looks at the snow-made Gronckle they built, one of them hugging it with hope that the dragons will come back.

"Yak nog!"

The children lift their head and turns around to find Astrid holding a tray of two mugs and a large jug.

"Get your yak nog! Come on! Get a frothy, delicious cup of cheer!" She shouts with all the cheer that she has to spread the word of her new creation. She smiles when she notices Snotlout and the twins, rushing over to them. "Hey, you guys, try this tasty new beverage I made for the holiday."

"Ugh! What's that smell? Is that you?" Tuffnut turns to his sister and pushes her away from him by the face.

"It's yak nog!" Astrid answers cheerfully and lifts the jug, pouring the lumpy contents into one of the mugs. Tuffnut gags at the disgusting sight.

"If I drink that, I'm gonna yak nog all over the place."

"Maybe you'd rather taste a punch in the face?"

"Astrid, it sounds delightful. I'd love a mug." Snotlout compliments and grabs one of the mug, pouring the beverage into his mouth. To his horror, the taste is horrid! Never have he tasted anything worse than this. The drink only made him miss his dragon's, Hookfang's skilled cooking even more (not that he'll ever admit it).

He looks around but seeing as how Astrid is keeping her eyes on him, he swallows the Thor-forsaken drink and feels his stomach going bad a little.

He puts back the mug onto the trap and retracts from it like it's acid. "You can really taste the yak."

"Yummm!" Fishlegs shouts cheerfully as he pushes Tuffnut away. "What is that?" Astrid turns to Fishlegs and holds the drinks to him.

"Oh! You wanna try some? It's my new traditional drink."

While Astrid was talking, Snotlout shakes his head behind her towards Fishlegs with a look of warning apparent on his face to show the drink is _deadly_ towards humans and Vikings alike.

Fishlegs caught on. "Oh, you know…um…I have suddenly and inexplicably changed my mind."

"Well, you don't know what you're missing. I bet Hiccup will love this."

Once Astrid is off to the forge, Ruffnut notices something about Snotlout's discomfort.

"Are you crying?"

Snotlout only responds with a small barf in the mouth.

_~At The Forge~_

"Hiccup?"

"Yeah, I'm over here, Astrid. Coming." Hiccup answers as he grabs one of the many tools in the forge and makes his way to his worktable. Astrid offers her drinks.

"Here. Happy holidays. From me to you."

Hiccup looks up from his work and smiles at the female. He grabs a mug. "Thank you, Milady"

"What are you up to?"

"Ok, you're going to think I'm crazy but-" He places his mug on the table for a moment. "I just couldn't stop thinking about what Tuffnut said last night. Toothless can't come and go like other dragons and that's just not fair." He looks at the work he has made and runs one of his hands along it. "I was up all night and I think I found a way to fix that."

He grabs his mug and the moment he pours the drink into his mouth, his eyes went wide and he made a very miniscule gag noise. Luckily, Astrid is much too concentrated to the new tail.

"No way! You built him a new tail?" Hiccup nearly grasps his stomach but he resists doing so, since it was too obvious. He looks away and removes his mug away from his mouth, keeping the nog in his mouth. "So he's gonna be able to fly without you!"

"Mmhmm."

"Wow! What a great gift."

"Hm Hm!"

"What if he never comes back?"

He looks at Astrid with wide eyes and then he faces forward. The thought occurs into Hiccup's mind and he looks at the tail in thought. The idea of Toothless never returning is as bad as the yak nog in his mouth. But it won't happen…right? "Mh…"

Astrid lets out a small laugh. "What am I saying? Of course he will." She said with a sad glint in his eyes and Hiccup can feel that Astrid is trying to keep her mind off of Stormfly.

"Mmhm."

"Well, I'm gonna go spread some more holiday cheer." She said and heads out of the forge. "You're amazing!" She shouts as she slowly goes out of sight.

When he's sure she's gone, he barfs out the yak nog onto the ground before wiping his mouth with his sleeve. He shivers from the taste. Hopefully, he can warn Toothless before Astrid can get to him.

He turns to the tail on the table and begins to wonder if what Astrid say is true…Maybe he'll leave the island and join the dragons, never coming back ever again? No. Toothless isn't the type to abandon him. Hiccup sighs when the decision is clear and picks up the prosthetic tail to meet up with Toothless.

"Hiccup! Hiccup, wake up! Come on!"

Toothless's brows furrow with confusion. Strange. Hiccup always wakes up from his banging. He looks up at the gray clouds in the sky, remembering what Stormfly had told him before she left. Being under the Queen's control since birth, he couldn't have known of _this_ tradition happening to dragons. Even Hookfang has left in a hurry.

Maybe he should've follow their example.

"Toothless!"

The hybrid looks at the side of the house to find the brunette up and early with a…thing?

"Hiccup, you're awake already?"

"Yeah. Come on down, bud! I got something for ya."

Toothless eyes the contraption for a moment before turning into his dragon form, coming down from the roof to have a sniff at the equipment.

"What do you think of that? Yeah!" Hiccup moves to the one finned-tail but Toothless keeps dodging Hiccup's reach. "Would you just settle down!" Toothless only continues to move in circles. "Toothless, come on, bud." The dragon stops just in time for Hiccup to grab his tail and put the newly made tail into its place. "Let me get this on you."

Toothless looks over his shoulder to take a look at what Hiccup's doing, making a small roar.

"Yeah. You are going to love this." He puts the finishing touches and a small _click_ signals to Hiccup that the deed is done. "Ok." Hiccup pats on the tail before it retracts from him for Toothless to look. He starts to growl and waves his tail around to get the machine off it. "No, no, no! Toothless, stop! Please, wait!" Hiccup reaches out for Toothless. "Toothless, please!"

At that moment, Toothless whips his tail, making the prosthetic tail open the same way his real one did.

Hiccup sighs in relief. "Ah, there you go. See?" Toothless starts testing it and opens his fin, making the machine moves along like an actual fin. "Got it?"

He watches in amazement at the sight of a working tail, a tail that he can control like his former one. He turns to Hiccup, who gives him an excited smile.

He stares at him with silent eyes, earning an exhale from the lad.

"Toothless-" The dragon moves back. "Woah!" Hiccup ducks down at the incoming wing and when he looks up, he watches the black dragon flying into the distance, bringing the worst nightmare Hiccup could possible imagine.

_~The Next Three Days~_

Hiccup looks up at the ceiling of his room, waiting for Toothless to come banging onto the ceiling like usual. When no sound was made, he sighs, turns to his side and tries to rid the painful throb in his chest.

_Bang!_

Hiccup's eyes widen.

_Bang!_

He sits up with wide eyes to make sure he isn't hearing things.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

A smile spreads across his face. "Toothless!" He throws the blanket off him and jumps out of bed, hope and joy filling his energy to anew. He runs out of his house with the sun rising from the mountains. Hiccup walks around his house, expecting to see the dragon.

"I knew you'd come back! Whoa!" In his excitement, he fails to avoid the ice, making his metal leg slip and have him fall onto his back to groan in pain. Hiccup opens his eyes to see his father fixing the roof, with no sign on Toothless.

"Morning, son!"

Hiccup continues to stare at his father for a moment. He says in disappointment. "Oh, hey, Dad." He starts to get back up on his feet.

"Glad you're up. I was looking for your helmet."

Hiccup flinches in realization at the fact his father has yet to know about the missing helmet. "My-My helmet?" He asks nervously, looking at his dad in hope his dad won't notice his fidgety posture.

"Odin needs a place to put your goodies." His father climbs down the ladder with a merry note in his words.

"Yeah, right…I'll get on that." Hiccup turns around and begins to walk away with a small, sarcastic mutter of 'Great'.

Stoick, noticing his son's unhappy mood, shrugs and walks towards his son once he's on land again. "Hold on." Hiccup stops to look at his father over his shoulders. "Hold on. Alright, come on. What's on your mind? Out with it."

"Oh, it's been three days, Dad. I…just thought Toothless would be back by now."

"I'm sure he is with the other dragons."

"Yeah? I wish I could be that sure."

Stoick lets out a soft sight. "Listen... I know what it's like to miss someone you love this time of year. But what do we do when they can't be here for the holiday?" He places a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "We celebrate them! And I imagine that is exactly what Toothless would want you to do." Hiccup looks up at his father in thought, hesitated to wonder on his words. "Right?"

"You're right." Hiccup agrees, looking up at his father.

"Good!" Stoick pats on his son's shoulder, making the skinny male grunt from the impact. "Now go get that helmet. We've had enough disappointment around here."

Hiccup adjusts his shoulder for a bit, looking at his dad as the chief walks away. He sighs and looks to the sigh, wondering what he should do now.

In the town square, the Vikings have begun their preparations again. Hiccup holds onto the two planks but around the corner, he bumps into Fishlegs holding a basket of fish.

Hiccup notices said fishes and Fishlegs steps back a bit with contained breath.

"Oh, Fishlegs, you hungry? There's enough fish there to feed a dragon!" Hiccup jokes on the large amount of fish, receiving a slight pause before Fishlegs lets out an unconvincing laugh.

"Haha! Oh, a dragon! That's…" He turns around with a sheepish smile but he didn't finish his sentence once he starts rushing to the opposite direction. Now that Hiccup think about it, Fishlegs hasn't been as sad as he thought he would be, what with Fishlegs and Meatlug being close. Suspicious, Hiccup begins to follow him to one of the houses.

After Fishlegs leaves the area, Hiccup appears from the side of the house and heads for the door, leaving the planks at the doorway. Checking to see if Fishlegs plans on returning and finding none, he walks to the door and opens it.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Hiccup lets out a scream when he finds a Gronckle pulling onto the chains, breaking it and flying head-first towards Hiccup, bringing him along to the flight. When Hiccup gets a good look at the Gronckle, he gawks at the familiar dragon. "Meatlug?!"

Astrid hears the growling noise of a Gronckle and sees the incoming dragon. "Whoa!" She ducks just in time but she looks at the Gronckle and Hiccup. "Hiccup? Where are you going?!"

"I HAVE NO IDEAAAA!" Hiccup shouts at the top of his lungs before he fades into the distance.

"Meatlug, what about presents?!" Fishlegs shouts, earning Astrid's attention to figure out what's going on. "Hey!"

After a while, the gang minus Hiccup finds themselves in the house where Meatlug once was with Astrid looking at the doors to wonder if Meatlug will come back.

"I can't believe her."

"YOU can't believe HER?! YOU _KIDNAPPED_ YOUR DRAGON!"

"Well, that makes it sound so mean…"

Unbeknownst to the twins rummaging through the hay, Tuffnut's eyes widen in shock with Ruffnut and he calls out. "Hey, guys?"

But Astrid didn't listen along with Fishlegs.** "**He flew away the second he was unleashed!"

"I'm seventy-two percent sure she wanted to stay."

"GUYS!"

Fishlegs and Astrid hear Tuffnut's call and move towards the hay and the former notices the objects hiding in them. "Whoa... Meatlug barfed up a pile of rocks."

Ruffnut rolls her eyes. "You're such an idiot! Those aren't rocks. Your dragon laid eggs!"

A light bulb went up on Astrid's head when she picks up one of the eggs. "Hey, wait! I bet that's why the dragons left! To lay their eggs!"

"But…how did Meatlug lay eggs? I didn't notice her being pregnant."

"Yeah, Fishlegs, didn't you notice_ anything_ weird?" Ruffnut asks, putting a hand on her hip. Fishlegs looks in thought for a moment before his eyes becomes as large as a bell with reality striking into his head.

"I'm…I'm a dad!"

"Congrats on knocking up your girlfriend, Fishlegs!" Snotlout lets out a laugh and pats the new father on the back before Astrid grins widely.

"Hey! Everyone's missing their dragons, right?"

"Oh no." Snotlout groans. "Here it comes."

"I've got an idea! It'll be another new Snoggletog tradition!" Astrid said as she grabs a nearby ribbon, tying it up on one of Meatlug's eggs and finishes it with a bow, showing the present to everyone.

Fishlegs frowns a bit. "As the father of these eggs, I don't think it's a good idea. At all."

"Come on, Fishlegs! Everyone needs their dragons and what better way to cheer them up than seeing adorable little baby dragons?"

Fishlegs sighs. "Fine but we're getting them back as _soon_ as they hatch!"

"Oh, this is gonna be so good!"

The twins and Fishlegs leave the house with the eggs in tow but Astrid notices Snotlout's silence and walks towards him.

"You okay?"

"Astrid…if all the dragons are out having babies…do you think…?" Snotlout didn't finish his question but Astrid knew what he meant. They stare at the egg in their hands.

"Don't…Don't be stupid. Stormfly and Hookfang would never do something like that. You must really miss Hookfang to-"

"I don't miss him!" Snotlout protests too strongly, making the female warrior look at the face of a nearly broken Jorgenson. "I don't miss him! I will _never_ miss him! Not even when I know he's out there with some female Monstrous Nightmare-"

"Snotlout-"

"-O-Or some other female dragon-"

"Snotlout-"

"Or even when I know he'll forget about me and think I'm just one of his various flings!"

Astrid stares at the now crying boy, his eyes turning slightly red and his shoulders shaking a little. She puts their eggs down on the ground gently and then gives him a hug. Snotlout winces a bit and stares at the blonde girl.

"W-What are you-"

"I miss Stormfly."

The name of her own dragon stops him from talking.

"I know how much it feels to be heartbroken right now. But for now, we have to keep our faith that they're not doing what we think they are." She pulls back with both hands on his shoulders. "And we need to accept the fact that we all miss our dragons. Even _you_."

"I-I don't-"

"Say it."

"But-"

"Say. It."

Snotlout stares at the determine look on Astrid's face and knows he can't escape forever. He looks at the ground and with a voice barely a whisper, he mutters.

"I miss Hookfang…"

"There…" Astrid smiles sympathetically before picking up the eggs, giving him his share. "Come on. We need to join the others."

"Right…" He holds the eggs in his hands and pauses for a moment before he tries to wipe his tears. "Don't tell anyone about this."

"You have my word."

And so, the gang begins their mission throughout the village, placing eggs into the homes of Vikings to spread some holiday cheer. Little did they know, the result would be catastrophic.

_~With Hiccup~_

Hiccup has never explored this side of the seas before.

Nor does he know where it leads.

Meatlug has been flying around while Hiccup tries to look past the fogs. So far, they manage to dodge one of the rocks that nearly knock him off and avoided the spikes that could possibly impale his skinny body.

"Meatlug, where are you taking me-Woah!"

Meatlug flies up at the last second, avoiding a collision with a Viking ship that was lost in the war between dragons and Vikings. Hiccup finds himself in the sky above the clouds and once the cloud fades away, Hiccup stares at the island below.

"Wow…"

The island is filled with the dragons from Berk and beyond, an air of family surrounding the beautiful paradise. Even some of the waters inside the island have a little colorful glow. Hiccup can finally see _where_ the dragons went.

The question is: Why?

Meatlug lands onto the surface of the island and when Hiccup gets off her, he steps forward to find many dragons.

And babies.

The new additions of the creatures have made Hiccup double check if his theory is true. A Deadly Nadder nearby walks towards a nest of its babies, answer their call with its own.

"You guys come here to have babies…" He said with disbelief, watching the Deadly Nadder regurgitate its food for the babies to end from their nest. "Whoa…" He surveys the area a bit more and notices a nearby Gronckle rolling its eggs. Hiccup slides down the rocks, narrowly missing two baby dragons, a Gronckle and a Deadly Nadder, in his way. He smiles as the two continues to play and glide around as they pass by him.

The Gronckle rolls its eggs into the waters in one of the deep craters. The eggs rumble a bit before it explodes, the water dampening the explosion. Out of the eggs are little Gronckle babies swimming up to the surface. Hiccup looks into the crater and coos at the sight of the first born of the Gronckle hatchlings, watching it crawls out of the crater before turning into a little naked baby boy, the little wings on his back flapping a bit to help him lead to his mother with his siblings following. The adult Gronckle transforms, becoming a woman in her 30s with brown hair, the end of her locks colored a greenish color, Gronckle wings protruding out of her back and a tail, her dress made out of leaves, a few rocks and wool. The three babies all group around their mother, giggling and cooing for their birth mother's affection.

"Wow…" Hiccup looks to his left and notices one ready to hatch. He stands up and walks towards it. "Hey, look over here. You missed one."

The woman looks at where he's gesturing at, her eyes widening. "Wait, don't-!"

"Whoa!" Hiccup lets out a yell as the egg explodes incredibly before the woman can warn him. He looks up to find a baby Gronckle falling from the sky with a trail of smoke behind it. Instead of being hurt, it uncurls from its ball-like form and stretches like a cat, yawning a bit before joining with its siblings.

"Man, it's a good thing those don't hatch on Berk."

_~Back in Berk~_

"Wasn't this a great idea?"

"Uh-huh! Everyone is gonna be so surprised!"

The teens have finish their quest and now they wait in anticipation for the cries of the Vikings about cute baby dragons. But the moment Fishlegs finish his sentence, a big explosion appears at one of the huts with something shooting out of the door.

It hits Fishlegs on the head. "Ow!" The teen falls onto his back and Snotlout bends down to grin.

"Surprise!"

Not long after, the baby dragon that got shot into the sky falls straight down onto Fishlegs's chest before it lets out a cute little yawn. Fishlegs uses his elbows to look at the baby Gronckle as it slowly transform into a baby boy with blond, brown-tipped hair.

"Aww!" The twins and Snotlout awe at the baby but Astrid stares in horror at what just happened.

"The eggs…explode?!"

To answer her question, another explode ensues and soon enough, more explosions have been created with the Vikings crying out at the sudden attacks.

"The _eggs_ explode!" Astrid screams at the terror of the fact before rushing off to try to help prevent more accidents. But the hatching has been faster than she can prevent as one Viking runs out of the houses, screaming with flames on the horns of his helmet and another running from the flaming house. "Sorry! Sorry!"

The baby dragons exploded in different directions, some landing on their siblings and others in another roof or house. One of them knocks the tip of the tree, bursting it in flames. Astrid grips her head with guilt riding up in her chest as the Vikings cry out for someone to save them from this strange phenomenon.

More eggs have been hatch and more of the babies have shot through the tree, bursting it into more flames to a degree that it can't be saved so easily.

"Awesome!"

"Wow!"

The twins exclaims in awe at the destruction with Fishlegs cradling the baby in his arms, making sure the baby's nakedness is hidden from public view. Snotlout chuckles at the explosion and turns to an agitated Astrid.

"This is your best idea yet."

Stoick comes into view and after seeing the destruction in his village and the burning wooden tree, he demands loudly. "What in Thor's name is going on?!"

Astrid removes her hand from her mouth she has covered. "The eggs explode."

The last egg hatches and explodes the house behind Astrid, getting her attention for a brief moment. She smiles sheepishly at the angry chief.

_~With Hiccup~_

"Toothless! Toothless?"

Hiccup has been roaming around the island from the afternoon until near dusk but the Night Fury was nowhere to be seen.

"Toothless, where are you?" The boy mutters with a heavy heart, his hope slowly diminishing. He continues to walk forward and he finds the three hybrids he knew two certain teens have been missing.

"Hookfang, Stormfly!"

The hybrids look up from the Deadly Nadder children, looking at the brunette with surprise in their eyes. A tall, light tan male with long red hair with yellow eyes and wings and tail of a Monstrous Nightmare, dressed in a wool shawl and tan pants speaks up.

"Hiccup!"

Stormfly stands up and smiles widely, pulling the brunette into a hug. "Hiccup, Meatlug told us how you got here! But, really, for Fishlegs to lock her up!" Stormfly pulls the brunette away and he laughs lightly.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you guys."

"Same to you!" Stormfly smiles before she looks around, her smile disappeared and her eyes darting behind him. "Is Astrid here?"

Hiccup raises a brow. "Um…No. In fact, she might be killing everyone with her yak nog."

"Oh. Good-wait. What's yak nog?" Stormfly tilts her head, confused before she stands straight and her face turns pale. "Don't tell me she made it herself."

"Um…Well, she was trying to bury the fact that you left her without telling-"

"Ohhhh Thor, why oh why did she have to try new creations without my supervision?!" Stormfly runs a hand through her hair, shaking it a bit. She looks at Hiccup. "Did she give the yak nogs to anyone?"

"Besides me, she might have gotten Snotlout-"

"_What?!_" Hookfang lets out a cry of alarm. "She _poisoned_ Snotlout?! How is he? Is he sick? Don't tell me that bastard is being the stubborn idiot he is!"

"Hookfang, calm down!" Hiccup intervenes and scratches the back of his head. "Snotlout's fine. In fact, ever since you're gone, he's…less Snotlout. I guess the drink made him miss you even more."

Hookfang stares at Hiccup, trying to imagine the version Hiccup has describe before he sits down, his mind all-blank.

"So where's Toothless? Is he here?"

Hiccup looks around for a moment but when he receives no answer, he turns to the hybrids who are wearing confused looks.

"Wasn't he with you?"

Hiccup's heart drops down to his stomach and he wraps his arms around his abdomen from Hookfang's question. Something in the Book of Dragons got into his mind.

_Night Furies are almost never seen, even when they're laying eggs. They lay their eggs at night on mountains to prevent anyone from finding them._

_It's a highly possible theory but no Viking has ever tested it._

"Oh…" A sense of dread fills his insides and he can feel bile rising to his throat.

Is that why Toothless left?

To find a female mate and have babies?

Hiccup can taste the yak nog in his tongue at the horrible hypothesis he made. But it's possible. Toothless mentioned once how he loved to have a family with Hiccup. But is it with Hiccup…or with someone who's more fertile and feminine?

"Hiccup…" Hiccup notices the worry look in Stormfly's and Hookfang's eyes before removing his arms from his stomach, trying to swallow down the disgusting flavors.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. But…what have you all been doing here? Are you…here to have babies with someone else?"

"What?! Of course not! I would never cheat on Astrid!" Stormfly claims, flabbergasted that anyone would think she would.

"Nor will I on Snotlout!" Hookfang stands up and frowns a bit. "We're just here to help out some of the other dragons to babysit for a while."

Hiccup eyes his words in suspicion but having no other clue of their reason; he'll have to settle with that answer.

"Well, me anyways. Stormfly is gonna adopt some babies."

"_WHAT?!_" Hiccup turns to Stormfly, who scowls at Hookfang for a moment before turning back to Hiccup with a sheepish smile.

"I couldn't help it…I remember Astrid said something about wanting kids and there are a few babies without parents, so…" She steps aside to reveal three baby Deadly Nadders.

"Aww! You have babies!" Hiccup coos and bends down to look at the hatchlings better. "Look at you guys! All happy…together!" One of the hatchlings hisses with silted eyes for a moment before another one strokes Hiccup's hand that was reaching out to pet them. The young lad laughs as he finds himself surrounded by three hatchlings. "Who knew you were leaving to celebrate your own sort of…holiday…" He trails off in his words and stands up with his hands on his hips. "I should get back to my holiday." He turns to the red hybrid with a half-smile. "So what do you say there, Hookfang? Think, you could give me a ride back home?"

The tall male grins. "Sure. I bet Snotlout is crying for my return already." Hookfang forms red scales on his body, horns coming out of his head and as he kneels on all fours, he slowly turns into his dragon form, ready to ride. Hiccup gets on his back and the dragons starts taking flight. When they're high enough, Hiccup shouts.

"I'll see you all back on Berk when you're good and ready, okay, gang?"

"Ohhh, no. I'm not planning to keep Astrid waiting any longer."

Stormfly transform and starts flying as well. Following her are more dragons transforming to their dragon forms, taking flight to follow Hiccup's lead.

"Oh no, no! No, no, no!" When his words fell on deaf ears, he gives up. "I…uh…think I just started the return migrations."

The babies start calling out to their parents, who turns back to encourage their children to fly. The hatchlings begin to run, ready to follow their parents' lead.

"Well, if you insist."

The hatchling watches one of the parents fly and soon, they start to jump off the cliff, flapping their wings as hard as they can.

"Come on!" Hiccup encourages but the wind is far too strong for the small wingspan of the hatchlings, knocking them back to the cliffs. "Ah, boy. This is never gonna work." Hiccup states and looks at the horizon. Something minor comes up into his brain and an idea sprouts into his head. "Oh! Hold on, I've got just the thing." He pats Hookfang's back and they fly off into a foggy direction.

_~Back in Berk~_

About thirteen Gronckle hatchlings are found lying next to fallen barrels of fruit, where Fishlegs have let them sleep after the exhausting evening they have.

Nearby, a group of Vikings have started the repairs for the terrible destruction with Astrid fixing the roof of the many houses. Stoick lets out a sigh, walking with Gobber through the large masses of people.

"Gobber, this is a disaster."

"Oh, it's not so bad."

"Oh, not that bad? The village is destroyed, the dragons hav-have gone and left us…Let's face it. This holiday is a complete-" He notices the people around him are all staring at the distance of the same direction. "What are all these people looking at?"

"Look!"

The Vikings begin to mutter about what they have seen, coming out of the clouds are a large amount of dragons flying with a broken Viking ship in tow.

"What is that?" When Stoick looks closer at the Monstrous Nightmare in the lead, his eyes widen and he states in recognition. "It's Hiccup!"

"And our dragons!" Astrid slides down the ladder and runs towards the masses of people, heading for the direction of Hiccup and the dragons.

The people cheer at the return of their beloved prince, watching as the boat comes crashing down on the icy land before it creaks and tilts forth and then back. The people, once they're sure the boat has stop rocking, steps forward to see the baby dragons slowly come out of their ride. Many look in awe at the cute little beasts and the return of their dragons before they cry out to cheer the hero who has landed.

"Welcome back, laddie!"

"Good job!"

The crowd of people rushes towards Hiccup to congratulate, Hookfang transforming back into his hybrid-self. He looks around the crowd to find the familiar muscle head until the air knocks out of him from the sudden force against his torso. He looks down to find the familiar helmet of his owner.

"Snotlout-"

"Don't you _ever_ leave like that _again_!"

Hookfang blinks at the teary voice of his rider before he smiles softly, wrapping his arms around his rider.

"I thought you went off to make babies with the females…"

"Please, they're not stubborn enough to match my standards." Snotlout looks at the face of the grinning Monstrous before he sniffs once and looks away.

"Well…then I guess I'm the only one who's fit in those picky standards of yours."

Hookfang chuckles and tilts the helmet back a bit, placing a light kiss on the head of the teary but happy teen.

"I miss you…you stupid hybrid."

"I miss you too, you big lug."

Looking around the village is Meatlug, who can hear the cries of her babies. She turns a corner to find Fishlegs cradling one of her many hatchlings. Fishlegs grins.

"Welcome home!"

The hybrid nearly tackles her rider in a fit of joy.

"Stormfly, you're back!"

The blue-haired woman only has a second before a happy Astrid jumped her on. She grabs her lady by the waist and twirls her around, laughing while lifting her up.

"You bet I'm back! And I have a surprise!"

Stormfly tilts her head to the right and Astrid looks to her left, finding three Deadly Nadder hatchlings staring at her in curiosity. For a moment, Astrid's face turns to one of crestfallen until Stormfly adds.

"Meet our kids! I adopted them so we can start our own family! Isn't that great?"

Astrid looks at her hybrid in shock as she was put down on the ground. She asks shakily. "They're…They're _our_ babies?"

"Yeah!" Stormfly frowns worriedly. "Unless…you-"

"Ohh! I love them, Stormfly! Thank you!" Astrid wraps her arms around her hybrid's neck, giving her a deep kiss before turning to the babies, letting the woman stun for a moment before she smiles and joins her in doting the kids.

Stoick lets out a loud laugh and brings his son into a bone-crushing hug, knocking the air out of them. "Well done, son!"

"Thanks, Dad!" Hiccup said with his last breath before Stoick manages to let him go for him to take a deep breath.

"Everyone!" Stoick yells with joy, his voice booming through the village. "Grab your dragons! To the Great Hall! We finally have something to celebrate!"

The Great Hall, with beautiful decorations, tables of foods and drinks, and dragons and Viking celebrating about, have never looked more beautiful. The children are playing with the baby dragons gliding about, the adults have rejoiced the return of their dragons and everyone has begun the talk of how great their holiday is. Everyone is happy.

Hiccup can see all of that from watching the other dragon riders. Fishlegs and Meatlug cooing over their kids with the father saying who's a cute baby and such. Snotlout and Hookfang are watching over some Monstrous Nightmare babies, with the shorter male's laughter purely out of joy and not taunts or his usual meanness.

Stormfly and Astrid are nearby, clinking their drinks together as they watch their dragon children chasing each other throughout the hall. Ruffnut and Tuffnut have start knocking their head together and somewhat started fighting but their hybrids held them off, grinning at the fight of their riders that they have missed.

Hiccup continues to walk around the hall and the more he observes, the more he sees people with their dragons. A couple with their Gronckle. Two children with a baby Hideous Zippleback. And a little Viking girl waddling with a Terrible Terror in her arms.

Everyone is happy with their hybrids and dragons.

Everyone…except Hiccup.

There is still no sign of his beloved Night Fury. Surrounded by happy people with dragons of their own without his by his side…It broke his heart.

"Hiccup."

Hiccup turns to the owner of a familiar voice, seeing Astrid with Stormfly next to her, a Deadly Nadder tail wrapped around the warrior's waist. Astrid walks towards him and places a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"I know this must be really hard for you, seeing everyone with their dragons. But you really did a wonderful thing!" Astrid lifts his head by the chin and smiles gratefully. "Thank you." She places a kiss on his cheek and wraps him into a warm, comforting hug. Hiccup slowly returns the hug and he asks, almost tearfully with downcast eyes.

"Astrid, where did Toothless go?"

"I don't know." She answers honestly but a small creaking sound of a door has her lift her head to see her front.

And entering the Great Hall is Toothless himself with a satchel on one of his shoulder. Everyone behind Hiccup notices the handsome hybrid as Toothless looks around for his brunette. Seeing the familiar brunette, he grins so wide, Astrid can't tell whether his face will be ripped in half or not. Toothless walks calmly but she knew the Night Fury hybrid barely contain his glee and his urge on pouncing his mate.

She pulls away with her hands on Hiccup's shoulder and couldn't stop the smile on her face. "Wow. Man! Wouldn't want to be you right now." She releases the now confused Viking prince, the barely contained excitement visible in her voice but being in a state of depression, Hiccup didn't notice. "I mean, you brought back everyone's dragon _except_ yours!"

Hiccup frowns and says quite bitterly as he turns to look at the ground beside him. "Yeah, you know, this is _not_ helping. At all."

Astrid couldn't hold it any longer. She pushes Hiccup to have him turn around to see the hybrid grinning at him with his arms spread out for him.

"Toothless!"

"Hey, Hic-Oof!" Toothless grunts at the impact his little brunette cause, looking down at the affectionate prince. Hiccup buries his face into the shirt and grins, his eyes shut tight but with tears running down his cheeks.

"Stoick." Gobber nudges the laughing chief, interrupting him from a funny conversation to have him watch the beautiful reunion before them.

Hiccup pulls his head away from the chest but before Toothless can say a word, Hiccup hits him once on one of the hybrid's arms (which doesn't hurt) and starts balling his hands into fists, pounding onto the lean, slightly muscular chest (which, again, doesn't hurt much).

"Bad hybrid, very bad hybrid!" Hiccup narrows his eyes at his hybrid but a joyful smile is still on his face. "You scared me to death! Don't ever stay away that long again! Do you have any idea how worried sick I was?! If you leave again, you'll find yourself sleeping outside and what is in your satchel?"

Instead of receiving an answer, Toothless places a dragon drool-covered helmet with a proud smile of his own, to which Hiccup earns a few groans of disgust from his friends when the saliva manages to drool down onto his hair.

"Ewwwww!"

Hiccup wipes the drool off his eyes and he says absentmindedly. "Yeah, you found my helmet…" When the drool is off his eyes, they spark with realization. "Wha-Hey! You found my helmet!"

"You bet I did!" Toothless grins wider and wags his black tail. "I would have dry your helmet off but there wasn't enough time and Snoggletog is almost over so…" The black-haired shrugs. "I went back to the waters and it took me awhile but I finally got it after searching for it so much."

"That's where you've been?" When Hiccup receives a nod, he smiles and moves his hands to the pale cheeks, the adoration in his eyes glowing alight. "Buddy, thank you…you are amazing…"

Toothless smiles and presses his forehead against the wet one. "It's because I have you."

Hiccup lets out a small giggle before he was pulled into a deep, loving kiss. The Vikings cheer for the return of the Night Fury with Stoick and Gobber chuckling at the romantic sight. The miracle of this wonderful holiday ends with Astrid cheering that's followed by the loud, happy yells of Vikings and the jiggling bells everywhere.

"_Happy Snoggletog!"_

_~The Next Day~_

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

The loud banging sound of a dragon stomping the roof got Hiccup to sit up and smile, a yawn escaping his mouth while he rubs one of his tired eyes. He throws the blanket off him and he quickly heads out to meet the hybrid he knows and loves. When he steps out of his home, he lets out a relaxing sigh, taking in the beautiful, rare, peaceful sight of his glorious village.

"Hiccup!"

"I'm coming, Toothless!" Hiccup answers the call and heads to the side of the house as usual. "Alright, bud, come on down. I was just…"

A look of curiosity and confusion replaced the smile on Hiccup's face and the words escaping his lips trails off when he sees his hybrid standing there with the saddle and old tail in between them.

"Ready for flying." Toothless looks expectantly at his rider. Hiccup walks forward as the shorter lad stares at the old equipment.

"Toothless, what'd you pull this out for? You don't need this anymore." Hiccup moves the equipment aside with his metal foot, letting it slide lightly. "Come on, let's get going."

But when Hiccup reaches forward, Toothless moves to the side, catching Hiccup by surprise. The hybrid and Hiccup has switched their standing position with the saddle between them. Toothless continues to look at him with that look. A look that says he won't back down.

"No. Not until you grab those." Toothless said with a gesture to the saddle and his old tail. Hiccup moves forward again in an attempt to have Toothless convinced but the hybrid continues to move to the side, keeping the saddle within his distance.

"Would you quit fooling around? You have your new tail now." Toothless turns around to look at Hiccup with a wondering expression, as if he's processing the information now. "Toothless?"

Toothless looks at the saddle for a moment before looking at the new tail, opening his fins as if testing the machinery.

"So what you're saying is…Since I have a new tail, we won't be using those old ones?"

"Well…Yeah." Hiccup confirms Toothless's theory and the hybrid looks at the Viking. "It's like you can have both your fins without me taking the reins."

Toothless looks back at his tail and tests it a few times. Hiccup watches on as the hybrid's eyes changes from concentration to confrontation.

"…Then I don't want both my fins."

He turns to Hiccup and without looking back, he starts smashing his new tail against the ground, startling his rider.

"Toothless! Stop! What are you doing?!" Hiccup reaches out to try to stop the hybrid but he stops midway when Toothless turns to his tail to try to shake his new tail, shaking it left and right for a moment before flinging it up into the distance behind him to be free from the perfect tail's grip.

Hiccup gawks at the serious look on his dragon's face, not believing that his dragon has just thrown away the only thing that can allow him to fly as freely as he wants. But then he grasps what Toothless's words have mean. And the next thing Toothless said is exactly what Hiccup was thinking.

"I don't want to be on my own. I don't want freedom. I want _you_ by my side, with you holding the reins to hold me back from going too fast into something I'm not ready for. I don't to let you be left behind just because I can have my freedom. I _need_ you, Hiccup. I always have, always will. That's why…" Toothless trails off and blushes a bit, scratching the back of his head, kicking the snow a little. "That's why…I…I left…longer than needed…"

"Huh?"

"It wasn't _that_ hard finding your helmet. It only took me two days."

Hiccup pauses a moment, trying to figure out what he means. When he did a bit of math, Hiccup asks. "Then where were you in those other two or three days?"

Toothless purses his lips together a bit before he turns to behind the house, walking towards it. When he comes back, it's with the same satchel as the one from last night at the party. It has never left Toothless's sight and he made sure to let it stay that way because when Fishlegs tried to help put it back, Toothless ends up growling protectively. The hybrid hands his satchel over to Hiccup and he says nervously with a little hope and excitement in his voice. "H-Here…"

Hiccup raises a curious brow but he opens the satchel, slowly by Toothless's beating heart, and when Hiccup looks inside, he lets out the quietest of gasps. He pulls out the most beautiful item he has ever seen.

The necklace is gold and strong, never rusted nor scratched even though it's a little thin. The design is flawless and so well-crafted that Hiccup doubt Gobber himself can make an accessory like this (if the man ever done anything besides weapons). At the center is a beautiful moonstone in a shape of a well-formed heart, gleaming with beauty as well as wonder. Hiccup is speechless until Toothless asks hopefully.

"Do you…like it?"

Hiccup looks at Toothless with a priceless look, the shock almost causing his brain to explode. "It's…It's beautiful…but…how?"

"It wasn't easy, I can tell you that. I have to go find the nest of Smothering Smokebreaths-"

"You _WHAT!?_"

"Let me finish." Toothless insists. "Getting back to the point, I have to find the nest and made sure the dragons went out to hunt for more metals so I sneaked in and found a lot of gold. I thought there might be something in there that can be fit for my creation so, I search until I manage to find that gold necklace." He points to the gold jewelry. "But there wasn't any gems in there. Some of the Smothering Smokebreaths came back though but I manage to escape from their sight after I ran from them…and maybe fight one or two." Toothless notices the mouth of his rider opening and he quickly continues. "But I didn't get injured! Honest! I keep thinking what would be the perfect gem for you, something that fits you and also says you're mine so…I have to search around some places and it took me all day until I stumble upon that moonstone. It wasn't easy when it's the only one left. I have to fight off a few dragons."

"What _kind_?"

Toothless hesitates to answer. "Well…you know…Terrible Terrors, Monstrous Nightmares…Thunderdrums, Scauldron…Deadly Nadders, Gronckles…"

"That's not a _few_!"

"But I manage to get the gem before they did. And I survive." Toothless explains and chuckles at his brunette's worries. "You're so cute when you're worry."

"Mind continuing what you're saying before I drag you around the village by the ear?"

"Ouch. Feisty boy, are you now? Alright, I managed to get some rests and it took me awhile but I gotten Stormfly as a fire helper, making her promise not to tell anyone…" Toothless grins sheepishly before clearing his throat to carry on. "Then I doused it in water and…there you go. A necklace."

Hiccup smiles at his Nighty Fury when he puffs out his chest with pride. His brows furrow with confusion. "But why through all that trouble for me?"

This time, Toothless_ really_ blush. He coughs into one of his fists and looks away a bit.

"Because…you're worth all the trouble in the world. You notice the dragons going off to lay eggs in this time of year. Well, when dragons have mates, they decided it's time to have babies if they wish. However, if the dragons and hybrids don't have mates, they have to find one. But if they found them already…they…"

Hiccup notices the hesitation in Toothless's eyes and helps urge him on. "They…?"

Toothless takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, his heart hammering through his ribs. He steps forward, walking over the saddle and when he opens his eyes, he kneels on one knee, taking one of Hiccup's hands into both of his and he says with as much confidence as he can muster with all his heart. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddack III. You…are the greatest Viking I have ever met, the greatest friend I have ever trusted and the bravest, loveliest and the most beautiful mate I ever have and ever will…So…with the permission from your father who nearly chop me off with an axe and turn me into a dragon skin rug-"

"_What?!_"

"-and the audience of possibly my own pride, dignity, mind and heart, will you, Hiccup, accept me as your mate till the end of eternity and beyond?"

Hiccup flusters at the words and eyes Toothless are aiming him at, his legs going a little weak. In a good way.

Tears form at the corner of his eyes and he smiles, the love radiating on that beautiful, freckled face.

"Yes! Absolutely yes!"

Toothless grins the happiest smile Hiccup has ever seen and he stands up, towering over his lover and grabs the necklace. His pale fingers brush against the young boy's skin, earning a small, pleasing shiver from him. With careful adjustment, Toothless stands back to admire the sight before him, grinning from ear to ear when Hiccup looks down to touch the moonstone heart. The older male steps forward and wrap his arms around Hiccup's waist, making the brown-haired boy look up with affection in his eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Hiccup replies back and then laughs a little when he hears the rapid happy wag of his hybrid. Toothless grabs the saddle and the old tail by his hands and holds them out for Hiccup with a large grin on his face. "Then let's go flying! We have that new idea of yours to try!"

Hiccup lets out a merry laugh. He couldn't agree more as he grabs the saddle and the old tail, putting it on his new fiancée.

_Winter in Berk lasts most of the year. It hangs on with both hands and won't let go. And the only real comforts against the cold are those you keep close to your heart_.

"Okay, bud, you ready?"

Toothless lets out a growl of confirmation, tilting his head a little. Hiccup unhooks his leg, jumps off of Toothless and somersaults into facing him as they free-fall together with large grins on their face.

"Yee-haw!"

Toothless taps Hiccup, spinning him in the air. They both smile as they feel the air rushing against their skin.

_Turns out, that was the best Snoggletog ever. That year, I gave my best friend and mate a pretty great gift._

Hiccup hooks back onto Toothless as they glide down the mountain and back up to the skies, shaking the snow off on some part of the mountain and trees.

"Whoo-hoo!"

_He gave me a better one._

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! The ending of the first chapter! If you all wish to see the Hooklout (as I realize this is the name of that pairing now) and Stormstrid, then be sure to review about it. Now if you all will excuse me, I'm gonna go read some fanfics while listening some songs that includes the new Daniel Kim's Pop Danthology 2014. Give it a try if you haven't!<strong>

**Kuro and Mii-kun: MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS AGAIN, EVERYONE!**

**Me: And Happy New Years, my readers. And thank you for supporting me and my stories throughout the times you have waited for my updates. :)**


End file.
